


it looks ugly (but it’s clean)

by grimesphilia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Rick, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Rick Grimes, Spanking, Whump, negan is just kind of mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimesphilia/pseuds/grimesphilia
Summary: Rick forks up the guns like a good little follower, decides he suddenly doesn't want to be complicit. Rick's got cowardice in him to the brim. It twists something inside of Carl. Builds something dark. He wishes for his father to be the man he was before Alexandria. He wishes for a better omega. A stronger one. Or he wishes for him to be dead.or:The one in which Carl is a jerk





	it looks ugly (but it’s clean)

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like posting something and if this kinda sucks im sorry butttttt ive got other longer works in progress rn so be expecting those :-)

The final straw is when Rick hands over Michonne's undocumented guns. Carl's skin has been itching since that night when they were all kneeling in front of The Big Bad Wolf, who crouched over them and fed on their fear with a smile that was all teeth and charm. The other Alpha.

He'd lost some respect for Rick then. Watched the way he groveled at Negan's feet, might as well have licked his boots in the process. He's weak. Carl can see it. Can see the way his hands shake when he presses the guns over into Negan's.

It irks him. Gives him a twitchy palm and fizzles out any sweet thing in his day. And in its place floods sour.

Rick forks up the guns like a good little follower, decides he suddenly doesn't want to be complicit. Rick's got cowardice in him to the brim. It twists something inside of Carl. Builds something dark. He wishes for his father to be the man he was before Alexandria. He wishes for a better omega. A stronger one. Or he wishes for him to be dead.

When Carl shuffles in for dinner Rick turns and gives him a shy little smile. He's standing in front of the sink with a washcloth in hand. Carl nearly snorts. _What a good little omega._ Rick doesn't expect it when Carl flings the dinner Rick's laid out for him, when the plate clatters noisily, doesn't turn fast enough before Carl's pressing up behind him.

He swallows, lets Carl's hands roam over his torso.

Doesn't even put up a struggle when he begs, "Carl, not tonight."

 _Begs_. Carl can't hold off his sound of disgust. The faucet's still open when Carl tows him over to the couch, forces him over his knee.

"Ashamed to be your son," He hisses as he yanks off Rick's pants, delivers three slaps in quick succession, "Ashamed to call you my omega."

Rick scrabbles for purchase, arches his back up and gets some impressive leverage before Carl wrenches his arm behind his back and presses him back down.

"Carl," Rick chokes out, letting out a high pitched keen when Carl hits him in response.

"Don't _'Carl'_ me, Rick," He growls.

And Rick just keeps nudging higher up in the Alpha's lap, squirming as Carl punches little fucked out gasps from him.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," He mewls. Releases a defeated sob when Carl beats him harder.

"Should have died back at the prison. Shouldn't be our leader," Carl berates coldly.

He should stop, he knows. He doesn't. Carl sees red. Picks up a discarded shoe and starts thrashing him with that till Rick's backside blossoms shades of red and blue and purple. It's invigorating. He's been too lenient with Rick, doesn't correct him when he's in the wrong. And now they're fucked, all because of Rick and his stupid weaknesses.

And Rick could change, is the thing. Could just try a little harder and stop being such a wimp. That's what gets under his skin the most. The fact that Rick just doesn't. Sits back and lets people walk all over him.

Carl only realizes just how hard he's been going when the buzzing pain in his own palm brings him out of his thoughts. Rick's blubbering, has got a layer of snot and tears spread over his pathetic face and Carl only stops once the thrumming of his own pulse in his ears dies down. Once he hears Rick's pleads over his own chant of " _hateyouhateyouhateyou_."

"Promise to be better, I promise," Rick cries, buries his drenched face in Carl's pant leg.

An expressionless curtain falls over Carl's face as he rubs a hand over Rick's back. He wants to believe him. He does.

He can't. Carl leaves Rick crying on the floor in their living room, and he expects a rehash.


End file.
